1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction sewing machine comprising: a bed defining a workpiece supporting table along which a workpiece is caused to move; a standard raising from the bed and supporting a head in cantilevered fashion; a presser foot fastened to the lower part of a presser foot holder housed in the head, said foot holder acting such as to push the presser foot towards the workpiece supporting table; and sewing means acting close to the presser foot to sew the workpiece.
2. Prior Art
It is known that when vests, singlets or the like have to be produced, generally provision is first of all made for the assembling of the main component parts thereof by mere sewing. Then support tapes folded astride of the fabric are applied to the neck and optionally the sleeves along the respective edges thereof. Once said tapes are applied, they avoid possible ravelling of the corresponding fabric edges and represent an aesthetic ornament for the product.
It is also provided that the lower edges of the singlet should be folded and sewn so that they look backfolded towards the inner side of the singlet when the latter is ready for use. This operation too is carried out both for aesthetic purposes and in order to avoid ravelling of the fabric edges.
A specific sewing machine has been required for carrying out each of the above listed operations. In greater detail, the assembling of the main parts of the singlet is generally achieved by the use of an overlock sewing machine capable of executing overedge stitches. For the application of tape, the use of a sewing machine which, unlike the preceding one, is equipped with a feed guide fastened to the head and disposed before the presser foot. The tape, first in the form of a continuous strip wound to form a roll, is folded in a longitudinal direction when it passes through the feed guide and comes out of the same close to the presser foot so that it is engaged by the line of stitching together with the workpiece. Finally, to carry out the hemming of the lower singlet edge, the use of a third sewing machine substantially identical to the one used during the assembling step is required, but further provided, with a hem folder fixed to the supporting table before the presser foot. The hem folder is designed to house the folded edge of the workpiece and to suitably shape and guide it during its displacement towards the presser foot.
The necessity of using three different sewing machines involves cost problems for the user due to the fact that he is obliged to purchase them all, as well as further problems for service and finally he must find sufficient room to install them.